1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compounds which belong to 5-halo-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamides. The compounds of this invention show growth inhibitory activities on plants and also anti-inflammatory activity.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Certain compounds belonging to 5-halo-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamides have been reported in literatures. Canadian Patent No. 1,115,278 [and also J. B. Pierce et al, J. Med. Chem. 25, 131(1982)] disclosed two compounds possessing anti-inflammatory activity, i.e., 5-bromo-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-N,1-diphenyl-3-pyridinecarboxamide and 5-bromo-N,1-bis(4-chlorophenyl)-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-3-pyridinec arboxamide. When these two compounds are compared with the formula (I) of the present invention, they correspond to the case where R and ##STR2## are the same and R is phenyl or a substituted phenyl group.
On the other hand, cephalosporins as pharmaceutical compounds which possess 5-halo-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamides as the partial structure were disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Sho 54(1979)-24,892.
However, plant growth inhibitory agents whose active ingredients are 5-halo-1,4-dihydro-2,6-dimethyl-4-oxo-3-pyridinecarboxamides as in the formula (I) shown below are not known.